


Korrasami month 2015

by Ravensbomb100



Category: Avatar: Legend of Korra
Genre: Book 4, Canon Compliant, F/F, Fluff, Korrasami - Freeform, Korrasami Month, Not Actually Unrequited Love, One Shot, that's not even a tag, the sexual tension is real
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-11-21
Updated: 2015-11-30
Packaged: 2018-05-02 17:37:11
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 8,208
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5257583
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ravensbomb100/pseuds/Ravensbomb100
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>All my writing for Korrasami month 2015.</p><p> </p><p>'Sorry' - After an action packed day rescuing Price Wu, Asami and Korra go out for another, somehow intenser, meal in the city.</p><p>'Storms' - On the boat back from the Southern Water tribe, Korra is kept awake by the emptiness her past lives have left but finds repreieve in the most unlikely place.</p><p>'Hands' - During Varrick and Zhu-li's wedding ceremony, Korra gets much closer to Asami than she had originally intended.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Sorry

“I've gotta get down to the station now that Wu is safe and file in a report before the press blow this all out of proportion,” Mako groaned as he walked down the white marble steps of the Sato mansion, Avatar and CEO of Future Industries in tow.

“Can you imagine? My first day back in the city and we end up fighting Kuvira loyalists on top of moving train. Oh man, it sounds like a great mover plot! I mean, they don't need to exaggerate much with that story. It was pretty crazy,” Korra spoke enthusiastically as she stretched her glove covered arms. They were definitely more slender than 3 years ago, though that was hardly surprising.

Hearing Korra's soft and chirpy voice at all, actually in person, was still a little overwhelming for Asami who in their time apart had really struggled to recall how the Avatar sounded. Being together again Asami realized that actually, her remembering of Korra's voice was bang on accurate. How could she have ever forgotten a voice as heart warming and inspirational as Korra's?

“How are you getting back to the station? I could give you a lift if you want?” Asami asked casually, trying not to stare at Korra like she had been doing most of today when the Avatar was distracted, which was a lot of the time mercifully. She couldn't help but be fearful that if Korra wasn't always in her peripheral then the Avatar would disappear again and go back to being nothing more than warm memories and messy hand writing on a single, solitary letter.

“That'd be great. It'd save me some yuans calling a car, and I'd probably get there quicker as well. What with you knowing these streets better than me,” Mako teased with a raised eyebrow. Apparently he wasn't as mad at being shut down as Asami had anticipated even if his 'cop cred' had been permanently damaged by her sharp words during their high speed chase.

“Yeh Mako. She built all of them,” Korra added boastfully even though it wasn't her achievement and was factually incorrect as well. In fact, if Asami didn't know better, Korra's tone suggested more pride for Asami than for herself. _Stop over thinking things. Take this one step at a time. She's only been back for one day._

At least that little statement proved that Korra wasn't still resentful about the sharp exchange they'd had at lunch. An apology was still necessary however, but not in front of Mako.

“Correction. I built _some_ of them. Not _all_ of them,” Asami interjected as she pulled open her driver seat door and climbed inside.

“Hey, you're not suppose to undersell your achievements. Especially when I'm using them to tease Mako,” Korra replied cheerfully.

Asami's heart thundered dramatically when Korra clambered into the passenger seat beside her, instead of the back seat she'd been happy to sit in for the rest of the day. Mako gave both of them the strangest look then as he slipped awkwardly into the back. Asami pretended not to have seen anything whilst Korra barely batted an eyelid, apparently having seen nothing at all. _Does he know?_ What was she talking about. There was nothing to know. At least not yet.

“How about you stop using things Asami has done to tease me and start coming up with your own stuff?” Mako suggested as he leaned back into his seat.

Asami engaged the engine and drove down the large lane of the Sato Estate, trying not to let how close Korra was sitting to her be any kind of distraction. But then the Avatar proceeded to make that task impossible by placing a firm hand on Asami's shoulder and leaning her head forward to examine her friend's expression. The water tribe girl's blue eyes were reflecting wonderfully in the low light of the city. _Oh c'mon Korra. Do you want me to crash this car or something?_

“Do I have permission to use your achievements to tease Mako?” Korra asked with a false severity, almost like they were having a private conversation as the Avatar kept glancing back at Mako in the back seat like he couldn't hear any of their words even though the scowl on his face in the wing mirror said otherwise.

How could Asami say no to that face she was trying really hard not to stare at? _Focus on the road. The road._ It certainly didn't help that Korra had come back looking even more attractive that Asami could remember, especially her new haircut. Apparently the exaggerated image Asami had created of the Avatar during her recovery was no exaggeration at all. Korra was absolutely beautiful.

“Permission granted. Just don't do it in front of his cop friends, or Chief Beifong, otherwise he might never recover,” Asami smiled mischievously.

It seemed that permission to tease Mako was the greatest gift Korra had ever received because the Avatar was beaming at her with a glow that went from her soft lips right up to her dazzling eyes. Again, Asami found herself staring at the lower part of Korra's face for far too long before she abruptly wrenched her head back to the road.

“Awesome. You're the best Asami. Hear that Mako? I can tease you whenever I want. The woman who built this city has declared it so,” Korra smirked as she turned to look at Mako in the back seat.

“I'm starting to wish I'd just paid up the yuans for a taxi. Having the two of you ganging up on me isn't exactly a pleasant drive, at least if I had Bolin here he'd back me up,” Mako grumbled as he stared out at the street and workers clearing up for the night.

The rest of the journey passed without any further teasing. Korra obviously sensed the tension Mako was feeling over his brothers current whereabouts, the worry they were all having for Bolin and whatever he was up to with Kuvira. _There's no way Bolin would stick with her if he knew what she was really up to._ By the time they'd reached the Republic City police station no one else had spoken another word and the night had crept in, along with the cold, sunless air.

They hadn't planned to be out so late that the street lights had been switched on. Luckily, Republic City always looked its prettiest at night.

“Thanks for the lift. Today was, crazy, but it was nice. It's so good to have you back Korra,” Mako smiled warmly as he closed over the motor door and pretended to salute them.

Korra returned the gesture with her tongue sticking out. “Thanks, it's good to be back.”

When Mako finally disappeared back into the police station Asami powered up the engine again but she didn't drive out of their parking space just yet.

“So, what now? Do you want me to drive you back to the docks for a ferry?” Asami asked as calmly as possible whilst trying to maintain eye contact with the Avatar. That was an extremely difficult task to complete without her cheeks feeling very, very hot.

Korra raised her eyebrows inquisitively before she glanced around at the rest of the street. “I – I don't know. What're you going to do? Do you have some CEO stuff to do or?”

“No, I cleared my schedule for today,” Asami explained. Changed her schedule would be more accurate. For Korra. All that work could be done another time.

“Right...so, um – do you – do you want to....” Korra was growing increasingly flustered and Asami was trying her very best not to read into all of this. Then she noticed how red Korra's cheeks were, even in this low light, and she remembered the way the Avatar had blushed at her compliments earlier in the day. _What if there actually is something to read into and I'm just being an idiot...?_

“Why don't we go and grab something to eat, my treat?” Asami smiled as reassuringly as possible before she leaned into Korra a little so their shoulders brushed. “Besides. We didn't exactly get to finish our lunch with the whole Wu drama plus the train chase. I'm starving, and I know you well Korra. You must be hungry enough to eat an entire air bison.”

Korra nodded enthusiastically and she didn't recoil into her seat either, leaning in with the same level of contact. It set Asami's nerves on fire in the most wonderful way. “Not an _entire_ air bison, and definitely not Juicy. Plus, I think that's some kind of crime? And Tenzin would probably kill me for it before the air bending police even got a chance to throw me into a cell.”

“Alright, no air bison. How about Narook's? I know it's your favourite,” Asami asked softly.

Korra went a little red at those words. “How did you know it was my favourite? I don't think I ever told you.”

Now Asami went a little red. “Well, I mean, Bolin took you there for a date because it's your favourite, and Mako took you loads of times after.”

Asami wasn't sure what kind of contortions her face was doing at this moment in trying to maintain a cool demeanour. Now her insides really felt on fire as her stomach did somersaults. She'd used the word _date_. The word _date_. _Date._

This most definitely wasn't a date, and judging by the way Korra was screwing up her face, the Avatar didn't want it to be either. Or maybe she was just trying to stay cool like her companion. It was difficult to tell without actually being inside Korra's brain.

“I guess...” Korra scratched her head awkwardly. “But when I was recovering in the South that's all the food I ever got. I kinda want something else.” Korra couldn't look Asami in the eye then.

“...Okay. How about Kwong's? It specialises in Fire Nation cuisine, but it serves food from all over the Four Nations,” Asami suggested.

Korra looked a little horrified then. Was this because Asami had taken Mako to Kwong's or...? “That sounds great but I'm not exactly dressed for that kind of place...”

Asami did something a little risky then, taking Korra's hand in her own over the gear stick and squeezing it tightly. Korra's hand felt so warm in her grasp and Asami found herself slightly worried that she might never let go, despite how wide Korra's eyes were at this moment. The Avatar didn't retract or shake off the grip though, for the few seconds it lasted. “You look lovely Korra, don't worry about it. Besides, Future Industries has it's own private booth there. Nobody has to see you.”

Korra nodded her agreement slowly and focused her attention on the road. “Alright, let's go before I really do eat a bison.”

When they'd finally arrived in Kwong's, Asami had made sure their order got priority because Korra was seriously starting to look starving with the way she kept trembling like she was cold, or the glazed expression her eyes would keep taking.

Korra was actually already half way through her plate of spicy Fire Nation noodles (the same meal Asami had ordered oddly enough) before they started speaking again such was the Avatar's hunger.

“This is _so_ good, but so, so spicy,” Korra mumbled and she shoved more noodles in. Then she immediately slowed down and classed up her eating technique when she noticed Asami's eyes on her.

“A little too hot?” Asami asked as she ate her portion without flinching. The heat of Korra's meal had apparently turned her cheeks bright red. _I'll need to order more water..._ “You know, you don't have to eat 'classy' around me. I mean, we may be in a classy place, but you're not fooling me Korra. I know you're not classy. I prefer you that way actually. It's a nice change of pace from the people I usually have to deal with.”

“You don't feel like you have to deal with me do you?” Korra suddenly asked. Did this have something to do with the wheelchair?

“No, of course not. The word 'deal' doesn't even come to mind when I'm hanging with you, even today, even after so long. It just feels really natural,” Asami smiled as she beckoned to a waiter for a refill of their jug of iced water.

Korra nodded her agreement. “Yeh, it does. I thought it would be hard. I was just so nervous after being away for so long that maybe everything had changed, that all my friends had changed as well, but when I saw you sitting in the waiting room and you smiled at me, and you, the way you hugged me. I wondered how I ever got myself so nervous. It felt right. For the first time in a long time, everything felt right.”

Asami nearly started crying right there and then but managed to stop herself with a great inhale. The pain in Korra's voice as she spoke about all of her struggles for so many years, and the warmth in her tone when she spoke about her friend, it filled Asami with so many conflicting emotions.

“I'm glad, I was building that hug for 3 years you know?” Asami smiled playfully as she tried to ease any tension.

“I could feel that. It was a Bolin level hug,” Korra replied happily as she slugged down a considerable amount of water before moving onto the battered fish sticks on the centre of the table, a shared dish they'd ordered.

“Want one?” Korra asked as she stretched the fish stick out across the table.

Asami's stomach churned again. She really didn't like fish sticks or any southern cuisine, but this was too perfect an opportunity to pass up. Korra's hand was right there.

“Sure,” Asami answered as casually as the pounding in her head would allow.

She leaned across the table and caught the piece of battered fish between her teeth and pulled it clean off the stick. Oh, it would be the easiest thing in the world, and probably one of the stupidest, to just kiss Korra's hand right there and then. Asami resisted the urge, noting how wide Korra's eyes were and how flushed her cheeks had gone. _Woops..._

Perhaps the Avatar had expected Asami to just take the stick from her, with her hand, not with her mouth. Asami started to tap her foot frantically under the table. She'd really misread that situation.

“You must really like fish sticks, to not even use your hands...” Korra murmured.

“Yup, I really do!” Asami tried to recover as she swallowed the piece of meat without bothering to taste it.

“Okay, well, take as many as you like,” Korra grinned.

Damn it. Now Asami was going to have to eat more of them so she wouldn't draw any more suspicion. She took another stick, with her hand this time, and tried to ignore its horrible, deep fried taste as she chewed.

“So Asami, I wanted to – I wanted to talk to you about what happened earlier, about your dad, I shouldn't have been so quick to judge. It wasn't my place,” Korra said sincerely as she held the woman across from hers gaze.

“No Korra, I'm sorry. I shouldn't have snapped. You were just looking out for me. My dad hasn't exactly got the best track record for treating his daughter well.” A flash of anger danced across the Avatar's face before her expression returned to just being serious.

“Well, I'll always look out for you. That's an Avatar promise. But you gotta do what feels right for you. I'll support you, whatever you decide,” Korra promised resolutely. “Besides, you seem to really be on top of things here. The city is back in business even with all of the spirits. It's looking great, you're looking great, Future Industries is doing great, every thing's just really great.” 

Apparently Korra hadn't realized what she'd just said because the Avatar barely even flinched whilst in contrast Asami's heart was pounding so fast she was sure Korra had to hear it.

“You're looking pretty snazzy yourself,” Asami teased with half closed eyes. Korra's expression flashed with recognition, her brain finally catching up with what she'd said a few seconds ago. What proceeded had to be the reddest the Avatar's face had went all day. _What if I make her blush so much her cheeks explode?_

“Thanks, Miss Snazzy.”


	2. Storms

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> On the boat back from the Southern Water Tribe, Korra struggles to sleep with the sudden emptiness her past lives have left but finds some welcome reprieve in the unlikeliest place.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Set at the end of Book 2, enjoy!
> 
> Tumblr: Ravensbomb100

Korra lay alone staring at the ceiling of her bedroom on Varrick's ship, feeling the floor sway and shift beneath her under the unusually choppy seas out of the Southern Water Tribe. They were sailing through a small storm back to Republic City, the weather wasn't quite bad enough to do the huge warship any real damage but it was certainly enough to keep the Avatar awake at this late hour.

That definitely wasn't a good thing.

Being alone like this in relative quiet was giving her mind a chance to race, to contemplate what precious thing she'd lost in the south because of her own recklessness and naivety. So quick to trust her Uncle, and so quickly had he betrayed her, tried to kill her even, and very nearly succeeded. Korra could still feel that sharp twisting pain now when given time to dwell, like now at this late hour. It'd felt like all of her vital organs were being torn straight out of her, the pain blinding. And then the agony had continued with swipe after swipe, all that knowledge and wisdom, all those lives. Lost. _On my watch. On my watch. I've let down all future Avatars...how...how am I going to cope without them?_ The pain had been so severe she'd passed out after a few seconds.

Korra air bent a nearby lamp clean off her bedside drawer with the swing of her hand, gritting her teeth as she tried to hold back the tears. She'd cried too much already. What was done was done. There was no getting back what had been stolen. And there was no fixing that broken lamp either. _Oops..._

“Was that why you did it...?” Korra whispered to herself quietly as she wrapped her arms around her knees, feeling the cold for the first time on this journey. “Left the portals open? So you still felt like a powerful Avatar? One that could change the world?”

It was a good thing nobody else was sharing a room with her. They'd think she was going crazy. _I wonder if anyone else is being kept up by this weather?_ It was doubtful. Korra was already struggling to sleep these past few days and wouldn't have faired any better tonight, storm or not. Besides, as a water bender she was pretty acutely aware of the swell of waves outside the boat. Perhaps only Kya would be awake then.

Korra couldn't help but wonder if this unseasonal storm was a result of Harmonic Convergence or the fact that she'd left both portals open. The air felt so different since she'd walked out of the Spirit World battered and bruised. It was alive with energy, but not because of the spirits. There was something else, some other huge atmospheric shift that made her hair stand on end. She wondered if anyone else could feel it. Or maybe, as per usual, it was an Avatar only problem. The new sensation didn't feel good or bad, but it did feel natural in some way.

Eventually after a few more minutes of tossing and turning Korra hopped out of bed and grimaced slightly at a pain that shot up her back. Oh yeh, that. Even though she'd received some expert healing in the water tribe some of her bruises and aches had been left too long, now time was in charge of fixing them. Sadly Korra and time didn't get on very well so she pushed forward despite the lingering pain and walked over to the porthole of her room.

The sky outside was incredibly dark as rain poured down against the glass, occasionally followed by the white froth of the sea as it was tossed about in the wind. Forks of lightning illuminated the sky off in the distance. What a terrible, miserable night.

Since sleep seemed to be out of the realms of possibility at the moment Korra resolved to do the only other thing that would distract her. Eat. The kitchen of the ship would be empty at this time and unguarded. Nobody would be around to judge her on just how many sweet rolls she could fill herself with, and she'd blame Bolin for the missing food in the morning.

The mission to the kitchen was a complete success. The metal corridors of the ship had been totally deserted. Everybody was fortunate enough to be able to sleep through the poor weather.

Korra had managed to munch her way through 10 sweet rolls before the taste had started to become sickening but at least she felt full now, and warmer. She wiped some cream away from her lips with the back of her hand as she walked. No evidence of her late night feast could left. That thought prompted her to stop in the crew quarter hallway briefly, inspecting her dark blue robe, vest, and pants for any lingering crumbs that would betray her guilt. _Mako's detective skills can be put to some good use._

That made the Avatar shake her head. No more thinking about Mako. He'd lied to her face for the last time. Their romantic relationship couldn't recover from all that dishonesty and fighting. _We don't work that way..._ Still, it hurt a little, to think she was alone after being used to such company for 6 months. Holding hands and cuddling, that was all behind her now.

It would be difficult to patch things up between them after everything that had happened, but Korra did sincerely hope they could still be friends.

“Lets just get back to Republic City first...” Korra whispered to herself as she completed her inspection with a quick dusting off. No evidence. Good.

Just as Korra was about to make her way back to her bedroom she heard the faintest whimpering sound. Was that just the sound of the metal floor creaking? It was really hard to tell with all that wind outside, whistling in her ears.

No, there it was again. So quiet Korra was amazed she could even hear it.

She stumbled cautiously from cabin door to cabin door, starting with Tenzin.

Nope. Although the air bending master was whistling in his sleep. _Must be an air bender thing..._

Bolin. No. Just a lot of snoring and sleep talking intermixed. The only intelligible word through the cold metal of the door was 'Eska'. _Jeez....poor Bolin. He'll be glad to finally be rid of those two._ Thoughts of her cousins still made Korra's stomach churn with guilt but she persevered in her investigation.

Now for Mako...if it was him, should she go inside? It might give out the wrong idea, coming into his room this late at night looking very shady.

Mercifully as Korra pressed her ear to the metal there was no sound from Mako's room except his gentle breathing. Asleep then. At least he wasn't struggling to get any rest. _Wow...bitter much? You're jealous of Mako because he can sleep?_

Now for Asami.

Asami who Korra had barely spoken to in months and had been growing apart from bit by bit, if they were ever really friends in the first place. In fact, Asami had been so evasive around Korra for some reason since she'd met back with her in Republic City. It probably did have something to do with Mako. _Arghhhh. Neither of us are dating him anymore. I can't just write off a friendship because of some bad relationship history. She's never been anything but nice to me._

Korra leaned her head against the door cautiously. Oh no...it was Asami. Definitely Asami. Crying by the sound of things. She'd never actually heard Asami cry before. It was making her heart twist in all sorts of unfamiliar ways.

.

Should she go in? What if Asami didn't want to be disturbed? And Korra was probably the last person that the engineer would want to see if she was upset. On top of that, Korra didn't really know what to do in terms of offering the green eyed girl any sort of comfort.

_Just knock the damn door. Knock the damn door!_

_*knock*_ _*knock*_

Korra held her breath, waiting for any reply.

“Hold on! I'm – I'm not ready,” a voice called anxiously from inside.

“It's just me, Asami. Can I – can I come in?”

“Oh, Korra...umm...sure, let me open the door,” Asami murmured softly. 

A few seconds later and the door was pried open tentatively, Korra peeked round the edge.

Asami was in her bed robe with no make up on. That was a first. No make up Asami was apparently just as pretty as all dolled up Asami, but it was a different kind of beautiful. There was something much less guarded about it. But even Asami's insane make up skills wouldn't have been able to hide the red skin around her eyes. _She really had been crying..._

“Come in, sorry, the room is a bit of a mess,” Asami mumbled as she rubbed away any remaining tears in the hope Korra hadn't noticed.

The room really was messy. The bedding was everywhere, paper lay all over the desk in the corner. Future Industries inventories, billing, some Varrick Industries stuff mixed amongst it. Was Asami working at this time of night?

“It's okay, you should see the state of my room. I air bent a lamp onto the floor and it smashed everywhere,” Korra spoke lightly as she searched around the room for a place to sit. Except there was no where to sit but the bed...

Asami chuckled at what the Avatar had said. That seemed like some kind of friendship achievement. “I hope it was an accident. Uh, Korra, you do realize you can sit on the bed? It's not going to kill you.”

Korra did as was told and stared at the floor whilst Asami seated herself across from her on top of the desk, pale legs swinging over the side casually.

“Can't sleep huh? The storm is pretty loud,” Korra muttered whilst trying to figure out how she would broach the topic of why Asami had been so upset.

“Storm? I didn't even notice...”

“What?! I mean it's so loud, how could you not?” Korra spat incredulously.

“I guess your water bending just makes you more sensitive to, well, water. Besides, I'm pretty sure some bad weather isn't what's making you wander the boat late at night...” Asami said suspiciously.

Korra clenched her fists. Did Asami even know what had happened to her past lives? Mako or Bolin probably told her. Great.

“Late night snack was it? I can see those sweet roll crumbs on your robe,” Asami smirked with narrowed brows.

Oh phew....wait...how did she see that? If there were any crumbs left they had to be tiny. Curse her engineer brain with its eye for detail.

Korra rubbed the back of her head. “Maybe. I'm a growing person. I need to eat.”

“Hey, I'm not judging,” Asami smiled before leaning forward with a playful expression. “I just wish you'd invited me along for the feast. I could really go a sweet roll right about now.”

“Oh...sorry, I kinda ate them all.”

“I guess I'll have to settle for your company then,” Asami teased.

“Better than any sweet roll I assure you,” Korra boasted with raised brows.

Wow. Conversation with Asami came so easily, so naturally. There was no effort required. It was nice to feel so relaxed around the black haired girl for the first time.

“Hmmm, I don't know about that. I'm not sure how much I appreciate being called 'prissy'.”

Korra's face went bright red as she covered her face with her hands. She was never going to live down that conversation.

“Relax, I'm only teasing you,” Asami assured softly.

“Oh, okay. If only you'd have been petty enough to call me some terrible name, then this teasing wouldn't be so one sided,” Korra grinned awkwardly as she allowed the tension in her shoulders to ease.

“Sorry,” Asami shrugged from across the room before staring at something on her desk and turning away.

Okay. So Asami was _so_ nice that she was apologizing for not being mean, just so Korra could feel a little better. And now...now she wasn't even looking at the Avatar.

Korra got up from the bed cautiously when she noticed the back of Asami's shoulders trembling.

“Asami...Asami are you okay?” Korra questioned softly as she stretched out a hand, unsure what to do with it.

Asami continued to shake lightly, clearly trying to fight whatever painful emotions were surfacing.

“I'm...I'm fine...honestly. You can just...go back to bed...”

Korra did the opposite, despite the trembling of her own hands and the way her heart was pounding in her ears. She lowered both of her hands onto Asami's shoulders and gripped them softly. 

When Asami didn't shout at her to go away Korra increased the pressure to a firm hold. Strangely, that seemed to reduce the trembling of Asami's shaking considerably as the engineer sniffled lightly.

“Asami, tell me what's wro-”

Before Korra could even finish her sentence Asami spun around and embraced the Avatar in a bone crunching hug and started to cry into Korra's shoulder. This action left Korra stunned as she left her hands awkwardly in the air directly behind the girl who was clinging to her for dear life.

Korra didn't dare push her away though, instead lowering her arms to wrap them around Asami's back and run soothing motions cautiously. It was with this close contact that Korra start to smell something other than Asami's floral perfume. Alcohol. Red wine to be specific. Asami had been drinking.

It didn't take Korra long to sight three bottles of wine, one of them totally empty, sat under the desk. Asami had probably shoved them under there to hide them. Then Korra's blue eyes spotted something else, poking out from under some of Asami's work papers.

_Oh Asami..._

It was a family picture, one Korra hadn't seen before. The Sato family, all smiles before hatred and loss had destroyed them. Hiroshi's face had been scratched over with a pen viciously, whilst Asami's mother and the toddler Asami had been remained intact. The young CEO really looked a lot like her mother, and she looked so much happier in that picture as well.

Asami's smiles now seemed so false in comparison. And this was why Asami had been crying, was crying right now in Korra's firm hold.

Eventually, after a few minutes of quiet sobbing Asami released her grip and shrunk back to sit on top her bed, looking thoroughly appalled with herself.

“I'm _so_ sorry Korra, that's the last thing you needed...” Asami murmured quietly as she rubbed her glistening green eyes. 

“Hey, it's okay,” Korra assured as she walked across the room with one of the wine bottles in hand and planted herself down beside Asami on the bed. “You're allowed to be sad. Just because you're this big, important business woman doesn't mean to say you don't feel anything. You miss your mom. That's okay.”

Asami stared at her with wide eyes, wondering how Korra had figured out that was the reason behind her crying so quickly.

“Thanks...thank you,” Asami smiled in appreciation. “But, really. It's you who has the right to be upset. To be crying. After what happened with Unalaq and your past lives...that must've been horrible...”

“It was. Honestly, it's why I couldn't sleep. I can still feel that emptiness...” Korra murmured quietly as she placed a hand against her stomach. “But there's no special set of circumstances that have to be in place before you are 'allowed' to be sad. If you're sad, you're sad. It's not a competition to see who is more justified in their pain.”

Asami stared at her in...awe. Was that awe? Or was it just the red wine? “You're amazing...”

“I know,” Korra smirked with a wiry smile before she showed the full bottle of red wine to Asami. “Now, where did you get this?”

Asami went a little red as she rubbed the top of her arm frantically. “Kitchen. I might've stole it.”

“So I'm not the only one on late night food runs,” Korra teased as she opened up the bottle with ease. “I think I feel justified in drinking this at least, besides I wasn't the one who stole it, and it's Varrick's, so it's sort of like balancing out what he stole from you. Trust me, I'm an _expert_ on the whole balance thing,” the Avatar grinned widely. “Care to join me?”

“I'd love to.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thoughts and feedback would be much appreciated, and make sure to check out my other Korrasami writings!
> 
> Tumblr: Ravensbomb100


	3. Hands

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> At Varrick and Zhu-Li's wedding, Korra gets a lot closer to Asami than she had originally intended.

_Everything's going to be fine. Just keep a cool head. Cool as a...cactus?_

_Korra. You're as hot as a fire ferret right now. If you want to cool down. Cactus Juice. Right there._

Korra reached subtly across the circular table she, Mako, Opal, Prince Wu, Bolin and... _Asami..._ were sat around, finishing off the final course of Varrick and Zhu-Li's wedding feast. And it really had been a feast. Three courses down and the Avatar was feeling exceedingly warm. Not even the water tribe furnishings that decorated Air Temple Island for the ceremony were of any great help. They did look nice however. She'd need to return to the south at some point, where things made her a whole lot less flustered and certain Presidents couldn't moan at her.

The Avatar pressed her glass to her lips, eyes darting around the table as she sipped.

The rest of the team seemed quite occupied with their dessert or talking amongst themselves. Well, actually Bolin and Mako were arguing about something petty Korra couldn't quite make out, focusing all of her efforts on nobody noticing just how much cactus juice she'd poured into her glass. The cool liquid was incredibly refreshing as it spilled down her throat, making her sigh with relief.

She nearly choked on that relief a second later when she spotted Asami's green eyes glancing towards her from the other side of the table before quickly looking away. The black haired woman's expression was so difficult to read. She looked a strange mixture of concern, suspicion and something else Korra couldn't quite make sense off before Asami had turned her head away to chat to Opal.

_Oh wait, Korra look away! You've been staring for way too long!_

Quickly the Avatar lowered her head to her empty plate, blue eyes boring into the intricate water tribe symbols hand painted into the dish. That was at least somewhat distracting as Korra followed the swirls and waves that ran along the edge of the plate, almost able to hear the sound of the ocean in her ears.

It was really, really hard not to stare at Asami.

Ever since Korra had returned a few weeks ago she couldn't help herself. They'd been apart for 3 years. 3 years of recovery and soul searching on Korra's part which had led to some pretty interesting conclusions. Conclusions that were making not staring at Asami, or being with the Future Industries CEO in any capacity, an impossible task.

Avatar Korra was in love with Asami Sato.

And Asami really hadn't done much to help the situation by looking like that. All the time. It was starting to drive Korra a little insane, constantly having to avoid Asami's gaze for fear of blushing or being extremely cautious of what she was saying. Again, a skill that Korra really didn't excel in. Like Bolin, her mouth had a mind of its own.

Then tonight, Asami had raised the bar if that was even possible. Her glossy black hair was down, like it had been all those years ago, and she was wearing a gorgeous red dress constructed with several different layers of fabric and material that all sat together perfectly against Asami's slender figure. The sight of it, of her, was making Korra sweat quite considerably and her heart really hadn't stopped hammering since they'd sat down for the reception. _I'd rather fight Firelord Ozai than try not to get flustered around Asami tonight._

Hopefully the cactus juice would be enough to take the edge off her nerves and stop her stammering every time Asami tried to make conversation. Which happened to be all the time. Perhaps it was reflex of avoiding having to deal with the death of Hiroshi, a distraction. But then again, Asami seemed so willing to speak to her. It wasn't small talk. Every word she said to Korra was absolutely genuine.

Even the sound of Asami's voice, it's overwhelming softness (with the slightest rasp whenever she got emotional, or enthused about some engineer thing), made Korra's heart swell. It made her feel warm in the most pleasant way.

“Hey, I don't think staring at your empty plate is going to make any more chocolate cake appear.”

And there it was, that voice.

Korra lifted her head slowly and met Asami's gaze, offering up the best smile she could muster. The Avatar's nerves tingled all over again in the most thrilling way when Asami returned the smile with just as much, if not more, relish and warmth.

“Hmmm, I don't know, she can make portals appear out of thin air, so maybe chocolate cake bending is in your Avatar skill set,” Bolin interjected with a strange level of interest before Korra even got the chance to reply, hopefully with some wit, to the engineer's cheeky comment.

“With her eyes? Korra. Can you bend with your eyes?” Prince Wu asked far too seriously as he leaned forward.

Mako swatted him lightly on the side of his head. “Of course she can't. What kind of question is that?”

“Well, I mean, it's not that unreasonable, when she goes all 'Avatar State' her eyes glow like a spotlight. That's some eye bending right there,” Prince Wu replied with some conviction as he leaned back to avoid another swipe from his supposed bodyguard.

Korra exhaled heavily and she pointed to Wu's head. “So what, when your hair grows, does that you make you a hair bender?”

The Prince ran his hand over his perfectly styled mop then and avoided the Avatar's frustrated glare. Asami started chuckling lightly at that and Korra quickly lost her resolve, her harsh expression melting away rapidly at the lovely sound of her best friend's laughter.

“Only hair bender here is Asami,” Bolin decided as he turned to face the green eyed woman beside him, gesturing to Asami's head as though giving a lecture. “I mean look at this. It's practically glowing. You don't happen to have some tiny little Future Industries light bulbs in there do you?”

Asami's face went bright red as she knocked away Bolin's hands. “Of course not. Then my head would be on fire right now.”

“Oh good point-”

“Bolin! Stop touching Asami's hair,” Opal snarled at the earth bender's other side.

Bolin immediately complied as he wrenched his arms back to his sides. “Sorry Asami...the crazy shinyness of your hair got me a bit carried away...”

Korra couldn't exactly blame him for that. She often caught herself staring at Asami's hair and wanting to run her hands through it. _Then maybe kiss the top of her head and – NO – BAD KORRA. How much of that cactus juice did you drink you moron?_

If Bolin had continued irritating the engineer Korra would've probably air bent him over before Opal got the chance. Thankfully it never came to that as the rest of the meal continued without incident.

Soon a swing band begun blasting out some music on the stage and dance floor at the front of the dozen or so tables which made up the wedding reception. _Is that Tahno? When did he start playing the trumpet?_ It only took Opal until the end of the first song to drag Bolin up from the table to dance, quickly followed by several other wedding guests. Prince Wu disappeared after them, dancing himself in a very...distinctive style.

That just left Mako and Asami at the table who both seemed content to sit in silence and watch. Korra stood up to walk over to the other side of the table and join them, planting herself down on the unoccupied seat at Asami's side. The Avatar had tried to make it as casual as possible, deliberately going around the right hand side of the table so that the free space beside Asami was the closest to her starting position and so, logically, the one she would choose to sit on. That didn't stop Mako raising his eyebrows at her for a few seconds.

Korra pretended not to have noticed, feeling her throat go a little dry when Asami beamed at her as she took a seat. Korra made sure to return the smile, though she could feel her lips going a little crooked once again, trying not to look too enthused. Asami didn't appear to have spotted it.

“Can I dance with you beautiful woman?”

_Great. Milo._

The young air bender stretched out a hand to Asami and grinned like a maniac. _Korra...are you seriously jealous of a...10 year old?_

Asami did look a little unsure of how exactly they would manage to dance together, given the considerable height difference. But then, Asami being Asami took his hand and smiled pleasantly, allowing him to pull her up from the chair.

“I'd love to,” Asami beamed as she let herself be led to the dance floor.

Korra couldn't help but grin as she watched them go. Asami had been so uncomfortable around children before, but now, now she really looked to be in her element, smiling happily as she allowed Milo to take the lead.

“Is she okay?” Mako asked quietly at Korra's side.

“Huh? What do you mean?”

Mako had the oddest expression on his face then, almost like he'd presumed that Korra would know exactly how Asami was doing more than anyone else, anyone else in the world. Where had that come from?

Korra rubbed the back of her neck furiously as she tried to calm her nerves.

“What do I mean? I'm talking about everything with her dad. Is she doing okay?”

“I...I don't know...” Korra mumbled as she ringed her hands. “She hasn't really spoke about it yet. But she...she seems happy.”

“Yeh...when she's around you at least,” Mako said quickly as he looked back towards Asami and Milo. “When I brought my motor cycle to her office for some quick repairs she, she didn't seem in a good way. I mean, she didn't know I was going to appear, so she was a little surprised. But it was more than that. I think she needs a break from Future Industries and everything else.”

“Don't we all...” Korra said distantly as she watched Milo pulling Asami a little too roughly and nearly making the engineer fall over.

“We didn't all just lose our only surviving family,” Mako pointed out as Korra turned to face him.

The Avatar nodded her head slowly. “Yeah, I know.”

Just as Mako was about to say something else Milo and Asami reappeared. Asami looking a little flustered and exhausted whereas Milo was a complete contrast. The young air bender looked perhaps the most thrilled and smug Korra had ever seen him.

“How about another round?” Milo asked with raised eyebrows.

That looked like the last thing Asami wanted to do, but Asami, being Asami, once again nodded with as much enthusiasm as she could muster after round 1.

Korra did something rash and impulsive then, standing up and preventing Milo's hand from reaching the engineer's by standing in between them. Now Mako, Asami and Milo were staring at her with wide and confused expressions. _Now what Korra? You can't stand like this all night. It's now or never._

“You can't dance with her Milo,” Korra said as confidently as she could manage whilst clenching her slightly trembling hands.

“Why not?” Milo asked incredulously as he pouted furiously.

_Oh you poor thing. Never get in a pout off with Avatar Korra._

“Because I'm going to dance with her,” Korra grinned with narrowed brows.

Milo crossed his arms firmly and huffed before marching off. “Fine. I'll go dance with Ikki or something.”

Fingers tapping on Korra's shoulder made the Avatar turn round. Asami was staring at her with narrowed brows and a seriously cheeky smile. Oops. All Korra's bravado and confidence went out the window with that look. _I really said that didn't I? I've got to commit now or this is going to look super weird._

“What was that about a dance?” Asami asked softly as the band set up for the next tune. She was really going to do this then. Dance with Asami.

Korra tried really hard not to vibrate in place. “A dance? Oh yeh – a dance!”

The next few seconds were filled with some seriously awkward fumbling of hands and blushing on Korra's part as she tried to find a place to put her hands on Asami, the engineer seemingly struggling just as much. Mako was grinning widely in the corner of her eye.

“Wait – Korra stop a second. We need to decide which one of us is leading.”

Oh. Of course. Oh no.

“Um...I, I don't really know how to dance...so you might wanna take the lead with this one...”

“Alright. I am the better driver. Put one hand here,” Asami tried to explain as she pointed to the side of her hip.

When Korra's hand remained hanging in the air Asami grabbed it and placed it where it needed to be. _I'm going to pass out._ It was near enough impossible for the Avatar to stop her hand from shaking now.

“And I'll put my hand up here,” Asami continued as she wrapped a slender hand around Korra's shoulder. The CEO's hand was trembling against Korra's skin despite how confident Asami seemed. “Now we join our free hands together in front of us.”

Korra complied very slowly, taking Asami's hand in her own and entwining their fingers cautiously. She couldn't stop herself from staring at that sight. Their hands connected in such an intimate way. Asami was staring as well and neither of them seemed to move an inch for several seconds.

Asami's hand was so warm. So soft, though her knuckles and the end of her finger tips were slightly rougher, calloused from all that tinkering. Oddest of all, best of all, Asami's slender hand fit almost perfectly in hers.

It took both of them several seconds to realize that the band had already started playing again as they stared at their entwined hands.

“Right...so let's get started...” Asami muttered as she led them onto the dance floor.

“Yes. Lead away Sato,” Korra stuttered as she smiled awkwardly. 

Then Korra really started to cringe. The band were playing something agonisingly slow and soft. Now they'd have to slow dance. This couldn't be anymore intense. _Keep it cool. At least pretend you're cool._

Asami smiled at her reassuringly as they swayed back and forth. That was at least enough for Korra to grip the engineer a little more firmly than she had been.

“You're not so bad at this,” Asami commented at they moved.

“Water bender. Dancing is in my soul,” Korra joked nervously as she finally managed to look up into Asami's face.

Asami laughed lightly before her expression became very serious and heavy.

The hand staring had been long but this. This gaze. This was really, _really_ long.

Asami's eyes, they were the only thing that concerned Korra for an unimaginable amount of time. The greenest of green. _Oh god. Why does she have to be so insanely beautiful?_

And Asami held her gaze for just as long, red lips curling up a little as they swayed. That definitely wasn't a normal way to look at a friend. Asami...did Asami have feelings for her? Was she drunk? Or a combination of the two?

Suddenly the tone of the music changed back to swing and the moment was gone just like that. The Avatar was snapped out of that blissful trance. Asami went insanely red whilst Korra stared at her feet like her life depended on it.

“Thanks for everything, Korra,” Asami managed to smile sincerely.

Korra nodded as they released their grip on each other and started to slowly walk back to the seating area.

“Rescuing you from Milo? It was nothing,” Korra grinned.

Asami looked like she was about to expand on her previous statement before she hesitated and returned the Avatar's smile, looping an arm around Korra's shoulder a second later.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The last one for Korrasami month. Next up is Korrasami appreciation month, which I'll try and cover a lot more of the prompts for, but I hope you have enjoyed this trilogy of one shots regardless.
> 
> Feedback is always welcome.  
> Tumblr: Ravensbomb100

**Author's Note:**

> Any feedback or thoughts?  
> I'll probably be doing more of the remaining prompts but do feel free to check out the other Korrasami work I've posted already, including an entire Book 5.
> 
> Tumblr: Ravensbomb100


End file.
